


Шах и мат

by Vivisha



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: [AU — "Кошмар в серебряных тонах"]Доктор не смог остановить Кибер-планировщика. Не сошлось — и теперь только Клара Освальд может остановить мир, с грохотом катящийся в пропасть. Её ход. Её выбор — и его последствия.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Шах и мат

_Монета, упавшая на ребро. Страх будущего. И одна-единственная недоигранная шахматная партия, поставившая под угрозу всё._

Клара Освальд никогда не думала, что путешествия с Доктором могут быть чем-то настолько опасным. Настолько ответственным. Клара Освальд хотела приключений, но она вовсе не хотела, чтобы мир, который она знала, вдруг рассыпался на мелкие кусочки.

Потому что Доктор всегда был непобедим — должен был быть — и Клара не могла допустить и мысли о том, что однажды кто-то окажется сильнее.

И теперь всё зависело от неё. Армия Киберменов была уничтожена вместе с планетой — за исключением своего лидера, который сейчас сидел прямо перед ней... а она не имела ровным счётом никакого понятия, что делать дальше. Ведь это она, Клара, не нашла в себе силы покончить с этим сразу, зная, что может только отсрочить неизбежный момент истины. Если повезёт, конечно.

— Ну что, девушка из плоти?

Лучше бы он вообще молчал. Чтобы у Клары могла остаться хоть капля надежды на то, что в этот самый миг она смотрит в глаза Доктора — чтобы ей было, во что верить.

— Кажется, эта игра ещё не закончилась, — заметила Клара, раскладывая шахматную доску.

— Если ты хочешь завершения этой партии — если ты хочешь ещё хоть раз увидеть своего Доктора, тебе придётся освободить меня.

— И не мечтай, Кибер-умник, — она с трудом нацепила на себя вымученную усмешку. — Может, у меня и нет всех этих твоих... кхм, штуковин, думаю, нас всех устроит, если вы оба просто будете называть мне ходы.

Клара попросту не могла расставлять фигуры ещё медленнее. Казалось бы, только-только она отвела взгляд от чего-то, захватившего тело Доктора, и вот уже пришло время продолжать игру, по поводу исхода которой у неё было поразительно плохое предчувствие.

— О, Клара, ты действительно хорошо поработала, — заговорил... Доктор? — Хотя знаешь, сейчас я думаю, что тебе, вероятно, следовало бы оставить меня там.

Клара выдохнула с облегчением. Как бы то ни было, теперь она видела, что Доктор всё ещё был здесь, а значит ей осталось только придумать что-нибудь невероятно умное и за следующие несколько минут решить судьбу мира. Что и говорить, мелочь.

Если в первый раз Клару пугали внезапные перемены в Докторе, когда контроль над его телом переходил ко второму из них, то сейчас она была на грани самого настоящего ужаса, вдруг осознав, насколько она близка к тому, чтобы потерять его навсегда. Сердце в груди бешено стучало, реагируя на малейшее движение.

Клара никогда не считала себя выдающейся шахматисткой, но даже она видела, что Доктор безнадёжно проигрывает. Улучив момент его хода, она тихо спросила:

— Ты ведь не сможешь выиграть, да? — она отчаянно надеялась, что он не согласится с этим.

— Прости, — никогда ещё Клара не видела такого глубокого сожаления на лице Доктора, которое уже преобразилось, расцветая в довольной ухмылке. — Шах и мат. Эмоции всё-таки подвели тебя, Доктор.

— Остановись, — Клара направила на Кибер-планировщика бластер, позаимствованный в «Мире Хеджвика», стараясь не обращать внимания на дрожащие руки. — Я знаю, что раз ты выиграл, то больше не дашь Доктору возможности управлять этим телом. Я не представляю, что вообще может происходить там, в вашем мозге, но даже если Доктор останется где-то там, это не жизнь. Так что теперь я могу убить тебя, поверь.

— Невозможная девчонка Доктора хочет заключить сделку? — поинтересовался он.

Клара потупила взгляд, не зная, действительно ли хочет ответить на этот вопрос. Но она не могла — попросту не была способна хладнокровно убить. Вообще. Что уж и говорить о том, кто, кажется, давно стал её лучшим другом.

— Да, — внезапно вырвалось у неё. — Я оставляю тебя в живых и освобождаю, а ты не пытаешься сделать из меня часть Кибериады — ты ведь так это называешь, да? — и даёшь мне возможность общаться с Доктором.

Кларе действительно хотелось надеяться на то, что Кибер-планировщик, предвкушающий будущий триумф, не станет последним, что она видит в своей жизни.

***

Спустя неделю Клара успела сотни раз пожалеть о своём решении. Спустя две — о том, что включила в сделку свою жизнь. И сейчас она вовсе не была уверена, что сможет выдержать ещё хоть день этого кошмара.

Безумная, страшная война, которую Кибер-планировщик в теле Доктора — мистер Умный — сумел развязать за считанные дни. Армии, истребляющие друг друга в бессмысленной бойне. Да и могла ли быть битва чем-то иным, если безжалостные машины получили доступ ко всему времени и пространству?

И в центре этой бури, охватывающей всё большие части Вселенной, руководя всем, как умелый кукловод, находились они. Кибер-планировщик и Клара Освальд за его спиной, вынужденная бессильно наблюдать за разрушениями, на которые она самолично обрекла весь мир.

Но вовсе не это было самым страшным. В миллионы раз страшнее были те моменты, когда машина, так похожая на Доктора и в то же времени до невозможности отличавшаяся от него, возвращала часть контроля прежнему хозяину, и Клара видела на лице Доктора жуткое страдание, которое даже он не мог скрыть, да и смысла в этом уже не было. Теперь Клара видела, что не в первый раз он сталкивается с ужасами войны, не в первый раз становится свидетелем гибели целых цивилизаций, видела, почему он так не хотел становиться причиной гибели живых существ. Но цена за это знание была слишком высока.

В конце концов, Клара решила, что будет лучше, если она больше не будет жить — только существовать, лишившись всех эмоций, и Кибериада с удовольствием выполнила её просьбу.

Только вот она не знала, что то, что люди называют душой, останется на самом краю сознания, продолжая чувствовать, но не имея возможности хоть что-то изменить. И иногда то, что когда-то было Кларой Освальд, находило в безжалостном взгляде Кибер-планировщика то, что когда-то было Доктором, такое же бессильное и бессмысленное, полное боли и пустых сожалений, как и она сама.

_13.05.2015_


End file.
